


Sansa's Fate

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boat Baby that was Promised (mentioned), Bran is on our ship, Cannon Divergence - Season 8 - Episode 4, Crack fic not to be taken seriously, Drug Use, F/M, Jon does not love Sansa, Jonerys Breaking the Wheel, Jonerys Forever, Marriage Proposal, Never has and never will, Oral Sex, Putting Sansa in her Place, Sansa did Jon Wrong his Entire Life, Sansa is a cold fish, Sansa is delusional, Sansa wants her brother's cock - but is never ever gonna get it, Sansa wants to be Queen and will do whatever it takes, Sansa's punishment for betraying her Brother... cousin... the Rightful King of Westeros, Tyrion is on our ship, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, not for Jonsa shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After learning of Jon’s parentage, Sansa decides she wants to become Jon’s Queen. Is she willing to share?Trigger Warning ⚠️ if you are a Jonsa shipper DO NOT READ! This is a Jonerys fic.





	Sansa's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for Jonsa shippers. If you are a Jonsa shipper please leave now.
> 
> Everyone else, please enjoy my way of fixing this and finding a way for Jonerys to seek justice against Sansa without making anyone a kinslayer. 
> 
> Please, leave a kudos and comment to let me know what your thought of this fic.

* * *

* * *

Sansa barely noticed the crunching of the snow beneath her boots as she absentmindedly made her way back towards Winterfell’s main keep after the Stark family meeting in the Godswood. During this meeting, Sansa had told Jon how she did not trust his Queen because she was a Targaryen and no Targaryen could be trusted. That she was not one of them and she would never be one of them. Jon then passionately told them of all her accomplishments in Essos – how she freed those enslaved and built a better world. How she saved his life beyond the Wall when he foolishly went on a mission to bring proof of the Army of the Dead to Cersei and lost one of her sons in the process. How she put her war against Cersei on hold to fight for the North. How she listened to Sansa’s own advice to delay the march back south for a moon turn to allow their armies time to rest and heal before ripping the Lannister Usurper out, root and stem.

Jon then made them swear beneath the Heart Tree that they would keep what he told them next a secret. After she and Arya nodded and voiced they would not tell, he and Bran proceeded to tell them the truth about his parents. That if no Targaryen could be trusted, she could not trust him… because he was born Aegon Targaryen. He was not their brother. He was their cousin. He as the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Arya quickly embraced her brother, apologizing profusely for being stupid and stating that he would always be her brother. Admitting she was jealous Jon had been spending so much time with the Targaryen Queen and had yet to spar with her in the courtyard. She then told her brother that if he trusted Daenerys… that if he believed she was the Queen Westeros needed he would support her and use her skills to make sure King’s Landing was taken without bloodshed.

Sansa however, wanted to burst into tears. She was in disbelief. Her father lied to her. She did not need to throw herself at Joffrey to become Queen… All this time she could have married Jon and been his Queen. Jon never would have been cruel to her. He never would have abused her like Joffrey and the Lannisters. She never would have had to marry the Imp. Jon never would have raped her like Ramsay. Jon would have treated her like the Queen she was born to be.

After Jon and Arya broke their embrace, he made his way over to her. She could see the pleading in his eyes as he told her he gave up his crown to save the North and to please give Daenerys a chance. That she was not her father. To please trust him even though his was born Aegon Targaryen. Sansa absentmindedly nodded her head and stated she would…

As she made her way back to the main keep, her mind was spinning. She needed to come up with a way to become Queen and this was her golden opportunity. She did not spend the last seven years of her life as a mindless little bird… She learned from Cersei and Littlefinger and it was time to put those lessons to the test. She had noticed that over the last few days there appeared to be a rift between her brother… no cousin… and the Dragon Whore. She would use this to her advantage to get what she wanted.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked straight into something. She looked down and saw Lord Tyrion and a smile spread across her face as she thought of a plan. _ Jon is a man… he has a better claim to the throne… The North will want him on the Iron Throne over Daenerys. They will want a Northerner as Queen… It is common for cousins to marry… This is how I will become Queen! _ In her mind she could see herself being crowned queen. She could see herself sitting in the high chair at Winterfell… No in the Throne Room in King’s Landing, as a silver circlet is placed on her head… A smirk spread across her face as she imagined all the people bowing to her. She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted most. She told tell Tyrion Jon’s secret, knowing that he would tell Varys and it was only a matter of time before the people of Westeros turned against the Dragon Bitch… Then all she would have to do is use the weapon between her legs and Jon would be hers.

Little did she know, Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen, was fiercely loyal to the woman who saved his life in Essos. After Sansa disappeared into the castle, he found his Queen and told her everything Sansa had told him.

Sansa went back to her room to prepare herself for what she needed to complete that night… She was going to seduce Jon… Then he would be forced to marry her when she said she was with his child. The plan was perfect. In a moon turn, she would be Queen of the North, Westeros would support her _ husband’s _ claim to the Iron Throne. She would them to march South, and take the Throne for the Rightful Heir… Then she would be Queen of everything and the Dragon Bitch would be left with nothing.

To prepare, she bathed in a tub infused with the same lavender oils and Essosi spices the whore used because there must be something about that scent that caused Jon’s cock to throb with want… with need for her tight little cunt. After her bath, she donned her finest sheer silk shift and completed the look with a green and gold silk robe that had been a gift from Margaery…_ Another bitch that stole what should have been mine. _

After dressing, she grabbed a carafe of Arbor Gold, that had a few drops of a tonic she was told was used by the whores in Winter Town to seduce men from the ale houses, and made her way through the servants passages to Jon’s chambers. When she arrived, she pushed to door open and was surprised by what she saw… She saw Jon, down on one knee, asking the Dragon Bitch to marry him.

“Yes, my sweet nephew. A thousand times, yes I will marry you,” Daenerys cried. She then took Jon’s hand, placed it on her flat stomach and continued, “And together, we will break the wheel. We will rule Westeros together… with our child by our side.”

“Dany, you’re with childJon then pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. ,” just before crashing her lips into Jon

“NO!” Sansa exclaimed as she burst through the door. “DON’T YOU DARE!”

Jon whipped his body around to face her, quirked his brow and questioned, “Sansa, what are you doing here?”

“She is toxic Jon! Don’t listen to her… She is lying! She is not pregnant with your child! She just wants to be Queen! She doesn’t deserve it! She has not suffered everything I have suffered to get to where I am today!” Sansa blubbered as the tears dripped down her cheeks. “Father and Mother promised me I was going to marry the Prince… That I would have his babies and be his Queen… Don’t you see Jon, I am supposed to be your Queen because they promised me I was going to marry the Prince and be Queen!”

Jon and Daenerys stared at Sansa as if she had grown a second head. The two then shared a look before turned back toward that sobbing redhead.

“You really want to be my Queen?” Jon queried as he stood from where he had been kneeling on the ground.

“Yes, more than anything! I deserve it! I prepared the North for winter in your absence. I have proved that I am a good leader and Queen.”

“Jon, my love, why don’t we let her prove her worth?” Daenerys sweet voice sounded.

The love in her tone made Sansa cringe. Marriages were not supposed to be for love, they were for power and creating alliances.

“What would you suggest?” Jon asked.

“Targaryens have been known to take more than one wife,” Daenerys shrugged. 

“Why sit down and drink the wine she has brought and discuss our options,” Jon replied.

_ This is bad _, Sansa thought. She could not allow Daenerys to drink the wine because of the tonic… The last thing she needed was for both dragons to be horny at the same time. Then she remembered her mother always abstained from drinking wine while with child because the Maester stated it could cause harm to the babe. She smiled as she kindly replied, “Your Grace, you are with child. It is not healthy for the babe to drink wine during your pregnancy… Nevertheless, I would love to sit down and discuss how we strike an alliance.

A few moments later, the Sansa and Daenerys were sitting at the table – There were only two chairs, so Jon being the gentleman he was, allowed the two women to sit. She had filled two glassed with the spiked wine and another with water.

“So, Sansa,” Jon started as he picked up his glass of wine. He took a sip. “Would you like to become my second Queen? Do you want to carry my spare heirs in your womb? Do you want to help improved the lives of those in King’s Landing?”

_ No! I don’t want to share being Queen! I don’t want to just be a broodmare! I don’t want to help the lives of the greedy southerners! I want people to look at me and fear me! I have proven I am strong and a capable leader! Nevertheless, I will have to play their game… The Lords of the North will never allow their king to have two lives… And Daenerys is with child already… That is nothing a little moon tea won’t fix… I will slip some into her morning juice… It is still early in her pregnancy, she will think she has just had a miscarriage. _

“Yes, Jon… I would love to be your second Queen. I would love to carry your little princes and princesses in my womb.”

“Why? Tell me why I should take a second Queen?” Jon asked taking another sip of wine

_ Because it is my birthright! You never should have been named King in the North! The only reason the Lords named you King is because little Lyanna Mormont wants your cock! _” Sansa wanted to scream. However, she took a deep drink from her wine chalice and replied with the most logical answer, “To form an alliance with the North.”

Suddenly Sansa began to feel woozy. She took another sip of her wine and as she went to place the cup back on the table, it fell from her hand. The wine spilled all over the floor. Her arms felt like lead. _ What the fuck is happening to me? _

“Sansa are you alright?” The Dragon Whore asked, placing her hand on Sansa’s arm. For a moment, Sansa thought she heard concern in her tone and compassion in her touch.

Sansa tried to speak, to tell them she was fine, but she could not speak. She could not move her arms or legs. Her body was paralyzed where she sat in the chair. Her eyes met the Daenerys’ but the look on her face was unreadable, so she moved her gaze to Jon’s. However, instead of finding concern in his eyes he saw anger.

The Rightful King slammed his cup down on the hearth and turned around to face her. “Tyrion and Bran were right!”

_ Tyrion and Bran were right? What? What were they right about? _ She wanted to scream, but the words would not leave her throat.

“Tyrion came to see me this afternoon… He told me of your little conversation on the battlement. That you told him of Jon parentage and asked him to tell Varys so his little birds could spread the song,” The Dragon Queen stated icily.

_ No! Tyrion swore he would help me! He knows what is best for the realm! He knows that Jon on the Iron Throne with me as his Queen is what the Seven Kingdoms needs! I even promised him he would continue to be the Hand of the King as well as the Lord of Casterly Rock! _

“Bran came to see me a short time ago,” Jon gritted out as he stomped over to where she was sitting. “He told me of your little visit with Tyrion… How you broke the sacred oath, you made to me under the Heart Tree, by telling him to truth about my parentage. He then told me how you were planning to seduce me by putting a tonic in my wine. Why the fuck do, you think I did not drink any of it… I just pretended! I also know that in a fortnight you would claim to the Lords and Ladies I took advantage of you and that you were pregnant with my child… You were planning to force me into a marriage I did not and will never desire.”

_ He did not drink the wine… NO! NO! NO! NO! This is not happening! Why is everyone betraying me! _

“Dany, my love, can you please remind me what the punishment is for treason?” Jon asked venomously, not pulling his cold stare away from the Lady of Winterfell

“Death,” She stated resolutely. “The punishment for treason is and always will be death.”

She could feel the tears streaming down her face as her heart started pounding erratically._ There is no way Jon will kill me! I am his family. I am sorry Jon… Please don’t kill me. _

“Dany, she is my sister. I cannot kill her. My honor will not allow it because I am not a kinslayer,” Jon stated as his gaze moved to the Dragon Queen.

_ Thank the seven! _

“But,” he continued. “Seeing as we have yet to marry, and treason was committed against you as well… It would not be kinslaying for you to carry out the sentence.”

Sansa was petrified. She knew she was going to die. Why did she open her big mouth? Why did she trust Tyrion? She should have known Bran was spying on her and that he would go to Jon. Bran did not want to be Lord of Winterfell… He did not want to be lord of anything. So if she went south, Bran would have been forced into a role he did not desire, so of course he betrayed her.

“My love,” the Queen cooed as she stood from her chair and pulled Jon to his feet. “I believe we should think this over. There is no need to rush and make a rash decision. The potion Sansa used in the wine will take at least a half day to start subsiding. I believe there are _ many things _ we could be doing to help aid or decision making process.”

“And what would these _ many things _ include, my Queen?” Jon practically purred as he cupped the Dragon Whore’s cheek.

Sansa did not hear what she whispered into her brother’s ear, but whatever it was caused her brother to growl. The next thing she knew, Jon cleared the table of the cups and the pitcher or wine, sweeping it to the floor with his arm. Then he lifted Queen Daenerys, sitting her onto the table before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The Lady of Winterfell watched as her brother ripped the Dragon Queen’s clothes from her body. He then laid her down and kissed down her chest to her cunt, leaving a trail of slick saliva. Sansa felt a foreign sensation in the pit of her stomach… something she had not felt since she was a naïve little girl dreaming of making princes with her golden lion. She then tingling between her thighs… Her cunt was pulsating with need as he watched her brother feasted on the Dragon Queen’s honeyed pussy.

She wished she was the one on the table being ravished by older bastard brother… Not bastard brother… The true king of Westeros.

“Jon please,” Daenerys screamed. “I need you… I need your cock to fill my cunt. Please... please fill your auntie’s cunt with your cock!”

Sansa then watched in awe as he brother stripped before her. When his leathers dropped to the floor, his length bobbed in front of her face… It was hard and red and weeping at the tip. The sight made her mouth water. She could feel herself drooling. She wanted to grab her brother’s member and pull it into her mouth. She wanted him to fuck her face. Yet, she could do nothing but sit there and stare as Jon aligned his cock with the whore’s dripping cunt and thrusted. When Daenerys cried out in pleasure, Sansa wanted to cry out in frustration... in anger... she wanted to leave but was frozen in place from the effects of the poisoned wine.

“You like watching your brother fuck his Queen,” Jon asked as the sound of him repeatedly slamming his cock into aunt’s pussy filled the chamber. “To think this will never be you… You will never know how it feels to have your cunt filled with the King’s cock because you’re a treasonous, lying, manipulative bitch.”

After watching, Jon and Daenerys fuck in front of her for hours they both appeared sated. While they were cuddling, naked in front of her, Daenerys whispered something in Jon’s ear. He smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

“Sansa,” Daenerys stated as they sat up on the table. “We have decided your fate.”

_ Just kill me _, Sansa wanted to scream.

“We noticed that you seemed to have enjoyed yourself over the last few hours…” Jon started before the Dragon Whore cut in, and began speaking once more.

“Therefore we have decided you will be coming with us to King’s Landing to be one of my Ladies in waiting. That way, every night you can enjoy the love your brother and I share.”

Sansa wanted to cry. She knew she would never be queen and now knowing it would be her fate to watch her brother fuck his chosen queen every night was a fate worse than death.


End file.
